Bakugou needs dating advice
by Chumunga64
Summary: Bakugou does the unspeakable and turns to Midoriya for dating advice on how to ask Kirishima out


"I'll get it!"

Midoriya ran to the door of the entrance of his apartment before his mother could even register the sound of knocking. The hero in training wanted to answer the door because his mother was having tea with a very special someone. That someone is the former number one hero in Japan- All Might! But right now he just goes by Toshinori Yagi- powerless teacher of UA high school.

Truth be told, ever since his father ran out on them, Midoriya secretly yearned for All Might to become his new dad. It was a childish hope, sure but he was five years old when they split! He hadn't expected All Might to actually be dating his mother. He was happy for the both of them for sure. His mom never seemed to move past her husband's desertion and All Might was depressed that he went from the person who saves people to the guy who needed to be saved. They found solace in each other and that was good to know…

Of course that didn't make it any less surprising to Midoriya when he came home to get some swimwear with Mina and found his mom and All Might snuggled in a blanket on a couch, watching a movie. He got over it quickly though and expressed his approval of the pair. It's now come to a point where seeing his mentor at his apartment didn't phase him or his friends.

"It's good to see you Midoriya!"

"Come on, we need to get started on this project for Aizawa's class!"

"Indeed we do." Iida quickly took his shoes off and walked into the apartment. The bespectacled teen took a cursory glance at Midoriya's mother and All Might and did a curt nod of his head as a hello. Both of the adults sheepishly waved their hands back. Even though Midoriya's friends were fine with them dating they still felt weird being greeted so nonchalantly by them.

The two classmates went inside Midoriya's room to begin work on the project. During this time, Iida inquired Midoriya over the older couple currently in the living room.

"I see All Might and your mother are still getting along rather swimmingly…"

"Yeah, I'm glad they're happy."

"As am I, my friend, They both went through quite a lot and both deserve some modicum of solace in each other."

"Ever since dad left I've been worried that mom would just be alone for the rest of her life...She blames herself for dad leaving...thought she could have done much more…"

"That's preposterous! She shouldn't saddle the guilt onto herself-"

"My mom...she always thinks that if she could have always done more whenever something bad happens…"

Iida chuckled a bit "Sounds like a certain green-haired friend I have. I could see where you get your "Chronic Hero Syndrome" from Midoriya."

"H-hey...cut that out!"

"Don't take it as an insult, my friend. I admire your heroic resolve and so does Ashido. Isn't that the reason why she took such a liking to you? Well, that and the fact that according to her "You are such a freckled cutie"

Izuku knew that his good friend was teasing him about his girlfriend and it was working. His cheeks turned into a deep shape of red and his stutter intensified ten-fold. In a last ditch attempt at vengeance Midoriya tried to bring up Iida's girlfriend so he could get flustered as well.

"H-how's C-Camie d-doing?"

Iida responded without missing a beat "Camie and I are doing quite well, thank you for asking." Unlike Midoriya, Iida wasn't easily emotional when it came to the subject of romance. He saved all that for when it came to schoolwork. "Just last week, we celebrated our month long anniversary by engaging in-"

Loud, aggressive knocking interrupted Iida's statement. Both Inko and Izuku knew that only one person knocked the door like that- Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku ran to open the door and expected an angry Kacchan but instead his classmate looked kinda antsy and nervous.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Uh...Sure Kacchan, but Iida's here so…"

"I don't give a fuck if he's here. It doesn't have to do with him."

"Okay...let's go to my room"

Both Midoriya and Bakugou stepped into the room, surprising Iida.

"Midoriya? Why is Bakugou here?"

"He wants to talk to me."

"Should I leave?"

"You can stay if you fucking want, Four Eyes"

"Okay then…"

Midoriya steered the conversation back to normalcy "Alright Kaccha, what do you want to talk about?"

"I need...advice...on how to ask someone out." Bakugou couldn't even look at Midoriya's face when he said those words.

"Why...would you go to me for dating advice, Kacchan?"

"Because every fucking girl flocks to you! You got so many fangirls since you beat that Overhaul Fucker, girls from other schools swoon over you, and even that psychotic bitch from the League of Villains wants a piece of you!"

"...Uh...Okay. Who's the girl that you want to date?"

"I don't have a crush on a girl…"

"So, you have a crush on Kirishima then?"

Bakugou went bugged eyed as he questioned Midoriya. "HOW THE FUCK YOU YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON KIRISHIMA?! DO YOU HAVE A MIND READING QUIRK?!"

"No, I mean Kirishima is like the one person you're close with so I just put two and two together and…"

"Also, Bakugou wouldn't let anyone other than Kirishima rescue him directly when we all went to retreive you from the villains." Iida added out of nowhere.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING FUCKING FOUR EYES!"

"Who, calm down there Kacchan. Can I ask you how long you've liked Kirishima?"

The blonde scoffed "I dunno, like a fucking long time…"

"And you didn't say anything? That's so unlike you, Kacchan. Usually you're really...blunt."

"Well, that's because I was convinced that Eijirou liked Racoon Eyes. Why do you think I was so angry at you, Deku when you asked her out. I thought my boy's heart was broken. But then he told me he didn't like Ashido because...he swings the other way…"

"Why don't we contact Sero to ask him if Kirishima like Bakugou or not" Iida suggested.

"That's a fucking good idea Four Eyes. but why are you so keen on helping me?"

"Well you _did_ introduce me to Camie…"

Bakugou snorted "Well she kept going on about the cute guy with the glasses from 1A, I had to get her to meet you so she would stop annoying me. Besides, I know that your the type of guy who wouldn't take advantage of her…"

"So now I'm returning the favor. I just texted Sero and he should be here soon. Since Sero is a friend of both you and Kirishima and isn't an unabashed pervert like Kaminari, his advice should be sound."

0000

"Sorry for asking you to come over so suddenly, Sero."

"Eh, it's no problem. I already finished Aizawa's project and Setsuna is out of town so I got nothing much to do."

"Yeah, Kachan needs some dating advice and we figured that you could help us."

Sero took a glance at the now flustered explosive teen "Oh, so you finally gonna ask Kirishima out?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM?!"

"Because I can understand context clues, dude. I see the way you too look at each other when you think the other isn't looking. It's like I'm watching Titanic all over again."

"I didn't know you were so fucking observant Soy Sauce…"

"But if it's advice you want, I won't be annoyingly coy. Kirishima likes you too, man."

Bakugou's ears perked up and his mouth was agape "R-really?"

"Yeah...Dude's had crush on you for a while. He used to vent to me because he thought you had a crush on Midoriya over here. I told him that the idea of you liking Midoriya isn't a sound one since...you're were asshole to him."

"Eh, guilty as charged"

"Alright Kachan, the important here is that Kirishima likes you too. So all you have to do is ask Kirishima out, right?"

"Yeah….right…"

"Oh come one, don't tell me you're nervous Bakugou? I know that dude's head over heels for you!"

"Whatever...I just don't...know what the fuck to say…"

"Just be yourself dude! Kirishima likes you for who you are and if you try some lovey-dovey stuff with him, it's just gonna creep him out. Be the bold and brash guy who stole his heart!"

"Fine...but can you guys...assist me?"

"Like, you want me, Midoriya, and Iida to back you up when you ask Kirishima out?" Sero wanted to know if he heard the right thing

"That makes sense" midoriya rubbed his chin, deep in thought "Kachan always was more confident whenever he had pals around him. I noticed that ever since pre-school"

"Fucking Deku is right, as much I hate it, he is right. I know that you guys don't want help me because, well let's face it I'm still kinda of a fucking asshole-"

"I'll do it. I mean, You and Kirishima are still my friends even though we love shitting on you every time we get a chance. And even if I hated you, I would still help you for Kirishima's sake!"

"I shall assist you as well. If it weren't for you, then I would have never met Camie."

"I'll help too."

Bakugou was shocked that the guy he bullied throughout school was willing to help him get a date. "D-Deku, why would you want to help me? I've always been a shitheel to you"

"Eh, I figured that getting a boyfriend would calm you down. And I also want Kirishima to be happy since he's an old friend of Mina. Besides, all we have to do is stand around and encourage you. It's a win-win situation really! We either get to see Kirishima be happy or see you embarrass yourself trying to ask him out!

That...was not the answer Bakugou was expecting. "Y-You really are enjoying watching me act like a fuckhead, aren't you Deku?"

"Relax! You only have a 50% chance at failing!"

"I hate you"

"I'll hit up up Kirishima tomorrow and ask him to hang out at the park with me and Bakugou. Then you can surprise him and ask him out! Boom, perfect date proposal spot!"

0000

Kirishima was sitting on the bench alone waiting for Sero and Kirishima. Sero called him a couple days ago to hang out this Saturday yet here he was sitting alone on a bench...for the past 30 minutes.

"Oh come on! I know that Bakugou doesn't care about scheduling but at least Sero should be here by now. He's almost as obsessed with speed as Iida! Maybe he got caught up on traffic…." Kirishima felt his phone vibrate and a message from Sero was the source.

"Almost there. Sorry for being late."

"np"

Well that was a relief. For a second, the redhead thought his two friends forgot about hanging out. All he had to do was wait some more. It was only about 2:00, so he had some time to spare. While waiting, his thoughts once again drifted to Bakugou. He had become fast friends with the hot head and was proud to see him grow out of his admittedly piss poor attitude. While he still was an abrasive idiot most of the time, he actually has empathy for others. He actually fell into some weird depression over his treatment of Midoriya in the past. While Midoriya still isn't his friend (Who could blame him) he made it clear that he's proud of Bakugou and his development. Besides, Midoriya is now the most popular student in Japan after his fight with Overhaul rocked the newswaves.

For a while, Kirishima thought Bakugou had a crush on Midoriya judging by the way he seemed fixated on the green-haired teen. Sero was there to assure him that the only feeling that the current Bakugou had for Midoriya was regret for being such an asshole to him.

"Yo, Kirishima!" the redhead was roused from his thoughts when he heard Bakugou greet him. "You daydreaming or somethin'?"

"Hey Bakugou, what took you so long...and what's with Midoriya and Iida? Kirishima pointed at the two newcomers who were standing next to Sero. He could maybe understand Iida hanging out with Bakugou since Bakugou hooked him up with Camie, but Midoriya? What could he be doing here?

"Those two wanted to help Sero do something for you. Something involving me…" the gears in Kirishima's head turned as he had a realization. A favor for Sero involving Bakugou asking him something? Sero was one of the few people who knew about his crush on the blonde and that meant-"

"I need to ask you something….something that I should have asked you a long time ago…"

Holy shit

"Do you...wanna...hang out sometime?"

The three teens that accompanied Bakugou were groaning audibly. Even Midoriya who was kinda anticipating Bakugou making an ass out of himself felt secondhand embarrassment. Sero looked like he wanted to wrap tape around his eyes and ears so he couldn't see or hear what was going on. Iida's hands were going wild and Midoriya looked like he wanted to die.

Everyone could see the disappointment in Kirishima's face setting in. Bakugou made such a big deal in asking Kirishima something and it turned out out to be a request to just hang out with him. Something they did _literally_ all the time.

"Uh...sure...Bakugou. I don't know why you asked everyone else to help you ask me to hang out…?"

"Fuck! I don't know why I'm such a coward! Even fucking Deku had the balls to ask Racoon Eyes out and I can't do the same?"

"What are you talking about, man?"

"I...want to ask you out...become something more than just two bros...But I couldn't do that."

Kirishima put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder "I think I'm the one who should be asking you out. You're not good at letting your emotions out and it makes you uncomfortable when you try to speak from the heart. I don't know why I waited for you to ask me. So what do you say Bakugou? You wanna catch a movie together? Like a date?"

"Yeah...that sounds fucking great."

Kirishima turned towards the three onlookers with a quizzical look on his face. "Alright I can understand Sero and even Iida helping Bakugou ask me out but why would you help him Midoriya?"

"Eh, I figured that Kacchan would lighten up after getting a boyfriend. And I wanted to see some cringe comedy today. Needless to say, Kacchan delivered!"

"Fuck off Deku!"

"See? He's telling me to fuck off and he still has a smile on his face because of you!"

 ***Apparently, Bakushima is super popular so I'd figured I'll take a shot writing a Bakushima fic. I wanted to give Sero a role because a person I know laments the fact that Sero gets nothing. I made Midoriya more sassier towards Bakugou because I feel like he's too much of a doormat in the actual canon. Also I had to put some IidaXCamie and MinaDeku in there too!***


End file.
